


Un Amor Inesperado

by ameth18



Category: Furry (Fandom), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameth18/pseuds/ameth18
Summary: Después de ser rechazado por la única persona de la cual se había enamorado, Manumaru decide concentrarse en otra cosa y ayudar a Resasuke a ser más abierto con sus emociones, pero en el proceso terminará desarrollando sentimientos por alguien del cual nunca pensó llegaría a enamorarse. Parejas: Manumaru x Resasuke. Habrá algunos: Haida x Retsuko, Ookami x Fenneko, Komiya x Tsunoda, Rinta x Inui.
Relationships: Fenneko & Ookami (Aggressive Retsuko), Fenneko/Ookami (Aggressive Retsuko), Haida & Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Haida/Retsuko (Aggressive Retsuko), Inui & Rinta (Aggressive Retsuko), Inui/Rinta (Aggressive Retsuko), Komiya & Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Komiya/Tsunoda (Aggressive Retsuko), Manumaru/Resasuke (Aggressive Retsuko), Manuraru & Resasuke (Aggressive Retsuko)





	Un Amor Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Aggretsuko, espero que les guste. Sin más que decir, la historia comienza aquí.

Era otro día en Carrier Man Trading Co., Ltd. Los empleados estaban en la hora del almuerzo tras haber terminado la primera mitad de la jornada de trabajo. En uno de los pasillos se encontraba caminando un gato pallas en compañía de sus dos amigos: Un panda rojo (que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí en primer lugar y estaba en su propio mundo) y una jirafa. Los tres trabajaban en ventas. El gato pallas estaba bastante decidido en ese momento, llevaba un tiempo siendo amigo de una fennec que trabajaba en contabilidad, y con el tiempo había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por ella, es por eso que se tomó el tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso, la jirafa se asomó primero y si, como esperaban la fennec estaba allí, estaba acompañada con una panda roja y una hiena.

“Bien, Fenneko está allí, pero Retsuko y ese otro sujeto están con ella, habrá que esperar a que ellos dos se vayan” dijo Rinta.

“Esto puede tardar un poco, solo espero que sea antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo. Por el momento debemos quedaron aquí” dijo Manumaru.

“Quedarse aquí de pie, no lo creo, allí hay muchas mesas, podemos sentarnos y esperar de manera más cómoda y tendríamos una visión más directa de cuando Fenneko esté sola” dijo la jirafa.

“No, porque no quiero que los otros dos sospechen de esto. Prefiero esperar aquí, tu que dices Resasuke” dijo el gato pallas.

El panda rojo que se encontraba detrás de ellos, no hizo ningún comentario, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina de café, compró una lata y se sentó en una mesa al otro lado del área en donde se encontraban Retsuko, Fenneko y Haida, con típica expresión monótona y sin decir nada.

“No sé si es inteligente o despistado, pero creo que está de acuerdo conmigo” dijo Rinta mientras se alejaba de Manumaru y se sentaba con Resasuke en la mesa.

El gato pallas se dio por vencido y decidió sentarse con sus amigos.

…

En la otra mesa Retsuko, Fenneko y Haida estaban conversando.

“Entonces Retsuko, como te sientes ahora que has vuelto al trabajo hace poco” preguntó Fenneko.

“Me siento bastante bien, es como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque el director Ton y la señorita Tsubone no han actuado de la misma forma como siempre actuaban conmigo dándome más trabajo del que podría encargarme yo sola, aunque creo que no durará para siempre” dijo Retsuko.

“Bueno, por lo menos eso te dará un tiempo de relajación en el trabajo” dijo Haida.

“Aunque como dijo Retsuko, no durará por mucho tiempo” dijo la fennec mientras ojeaba en su teléfono celular el perfil de Tsunoda. “Vaya, esto si es interesante”.

“¿Qué sucede?” dijeron la panda roja y la hiena.

“Parece que Tsunoda está saliendo con alguien de nuestro departamento.” Dijo Fenneko.

Mostró su teléfono revelando que una foto en la que Tsunoda está en una cita romántica con Komiya, foto que había sido publicada la noche anterior.

“Se ven felices juntos, pero desde cuando comenzaron a salir” pregunto Retsuko.

“Eso es lo que intento averiguar” dijo Fenneko revisando el Instagram de Tsunoda. “Parece que es reciente, no encuentro nada de ellos dos juntos antes de esa foto”.

Haida todavía estaba sorprendido como dos compañeros de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban en una relación, primero Anai con su novia Hakumi, y ahora Komiya con Tsunoda. Se sorprendía como él, ni Retsuko, ni Fenneko han tenido una relación a largo plazo, por lo menos Retsuko no ha salido con nadie más desde que terminó con Tadano, y él mismo desde que rechazó a Inui no ha podido llegar a nada con Retsuko, más allá de que se volvieron amigos más cercanos que antes. Pero siempre se preguntaba porque Fenneko nunca intentó salir con alguien, desde que la conocía no le había conocido un novio ni alguien que se interesara en ella.

En ese momento, apareció Anai en la sala de descanso.

“Retsuko, Haida. El director Ton no necesita a los tres en este momento. Me mandó a buscarlos” dijo el tejón.

“Parece que la calma terminó para Retsuko” dijo Fenneko.

“No digas eso Fenneko” dijo Haida.

“Bueno, veamos para que nos necesita. Volveremos en un momento Fenneko” dijo Retsuko.

Tras eso los tres se marcharon quedándose la fennec sola.

…

Manumaru vio la oportunidad. Se levantó de la mesa donde estaban Rinta y Resasuke y se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Fenneko.

“Hola Fenneko” dijo el gato pallas.

“Hola Manumaru, hace tiempo que no te veía” dijo la fennec.

“Bueno, he estado ocupado. He estado visitando unos museos de arte, y entre el trabajo y algunas salidas a beber con Resasuke y Rinta, apenas pude tener un poco de tiempo libre para charlas contigo”.

“No te preocupes, yo también he estado un poco ocupada”.

“Fenneko, hay algo importante que quiero decirte” Manumaru se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza momentáneamente. “Desde hace un tiempo llevo sintiendo esto, y no lo puedo callar más” volvió a subir la cabeza. “Estoy enamorado de ti, y quería saber si querías salir conmigo.

Fenneko lo observó por unos segundos, al verlo directamente se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo que dijo era verdad. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella finalmente respondiera, pero no fue la respuesta que Manumaru esperaba.

“Apreció tu sinceridad conmigo, pero debo confesarte algo, y esto no lo sabe nadie más, pero estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un mes. Por eso no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, aun así no me molestaría que mantengamos nuestra relación de amistad”.

Manumaru, tratando de mostrar su tristeza frente a Fenneko le sonrió y dijo “Está bien, al final de cuentas aprecio nuestra amistad. Espero que sea muy feliz con esa persona”.

“Lo soy, y estoy completamente segura de que tú también encontraras a una alguien que te ame de la misma manera en que tú la amarás”.

Tras eso el gato pallas todavía con una sonrisa, se despidió de la fennec y se marchó.

La jirafa y el panda rojo al estar lejos no escucharon la conversación por lo que al ver a su amigo salir sin decirles nada los preocupo. Se levantaron y comenzaron a seguirlo, y el panda rojo todavía llevaba su lata de café en la mano.

“Manumaru, ¿Qué sucedió?” Porque te fuiste así” le preguntó Rinta.

El gato pallas se detuvo y se volteó hacia sus amigos. “No quiero hablar de eso, está bien. Y no preguntes nada más” luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando al área de ventas.

“Parece que lo han rechazado” dijo la jirafa.

El panda rojo que se encontraba a su lado solo se le quedó mirando sin decir nada y con su mirada sin expresión.

…

Finalmente era la hora de salida, había comenzado caer una lluvia por toda la ciudad, por lo que las personas se iban a casa con paraguas o llamaban un taxi.

Manumaru salió del edificio, en esos momentos quería estar solo. Mientras abría su paraguas pudo ver a Fenneko esperando a alguien en la acerca, ella estaba debajo de un paraguas, quiso acercarse a ella para ver si por lo menos podía acompañarla a la estación del tren, ya que aunque lo haya rechazado por lo menos quería pasar todavía tiempo con ella, ya que por lo menos todavía quería seguir siendo su amigo. Pero antes de poder acercarse, alguien pasó al lado de él. Era un lobo de crin de color rojizo. Este se acercó a Fenneko.

“Hola, Fenneko. Perdón por el retraso” dijo el lobo.

“No te preocupes Ookami, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué” dijo la fennec.

Ookami se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fenneko “Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa”.

“Está bien, vamos”.

El lobo y la fennec se tomaron de las manos y se fueron del lugar.

Manumaru al verlos irse juntos tuvo emociones confusas, ya que estaba un poco celoso de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Fenneko encontrara a alguien. Después de unos segundos decidió marcharse también a su casa.

Tras irse no se dio cuenta de que Rinta y Resasuke se le habían quedado mirando mientras se alejaba.

…

Tras un viaje en tren, Manumaru finalmente llegó a su hogar. Apenas entró, cerró la puesta y encendió las luces para iluminar su hogar. Puso el paraguas en el paragüero para secarlo. Puso su portafolio y su saco sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, fue a la cocina y abrió una lata de cerveza que tenían en el congelador, regreso a la sala y se sentó en el sillón a ahogar sus penas. Justo cuando se terminó la primera lata, y la puso en la mesa sonó el timbre de la casa, se preguntó quién podría ser a esa hora y bajo este clima. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al pequeño panda rojo frente a él.

“¿Resasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso perdiste tu parada en el metro?” preguntó Manumaru.

El panda rojo sin responder nada tomo un papel que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco y se lo dio al gato pallas.

_“Manumaru, en estos momentos en los que te sientes triste no es bueno que estés solo. Necesitas estar con personas que te ayuden a superar la tristeza, es por eso que mandé a Resasuke para que te haga compañía. Yo también iba a ir, pero tenía un compromiso previo que no podía cancelar. Pero no te preocupes, mañana que es fin de semana podemos salir los tres juntos y pasar un buen día. Por el momento habla con Resasuke, sé que no es el mejor conversador, pero por lo menos te podrá hacer algo de compañía. Firma Rinta”._

“Bueno, ya que. Si viniste hasta aquí, bien. Puedes pasar” dijo el gato pallas.

El panda rojo entró y tras eso su amigo cerró la puerta. Tras haberse quitada el saco y haber sido puesto en un perchero se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras su amigo fue a buscarle algo para ofrecerle. Afortunadamente e irónicamente el gato pallas pudo encontrar una lata de café en el refrigerador y se la dio a su amigo para que tomara algo, mientras él mismo comenzó a tomar una lata de cerveza.

“Y entonces, solo por curiosidad hasta cuando planeas quedarte” preguntó Manumaru.

“No lo sé” respondió Resasuke.

“Bueno, en cuanto quieras irte puedo llamar un taxi para que te puedas ir a tu casa”.

“Gracias”.

“¿Hay algo que quieras ver en la TV?”.

“Un programa sobre plantas”

“Ummm… ¿OK?”

El gato pallas encendió la TV y puso el canal de la naturaleza. Estaban pasando un programa sobre los distintos tipos de plantas que crecían según el tipo de clima que había en los distintos países del mundo.

Con forme pasaban los minutos Manumaru estaba aburrido, pero pudo observar que Resasuke estaba entretenido, ya que a pesar de no mostrar emociones, en los años que llevaban siendo amigos el gato pallas sabía cuándo algo le entretenía al panda rojo.

A veces se preguntaba porque Resasuke era tan inexpresivo, para cualquiera que no lo conociera también como él no se daría cuenta cuando estuviese feliz o triste. Había veces que Manumaru quería ayudar a su amigo a ser más expresivo, y más abierto con la gente, quizás su idea de llevarlo a la reunión de solteros aquella vez, fue muy apresurado, pero quizás podría tomar otro enfoque para eso. Tal vez al día siguiente que saldrían ambos con Rinta, aparte de salir, entretenerse y olvidarse de lo que pasó ese día, podría aprovechar esa salida también para empezar a hacer algo que haga que Resasuke se vuelva más abierto, aunque lo haría sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

Pensar en todo eso provocó que el gato pallas olvidara en parte la tristeza de haber sido rechazado, para ese momento ya se había tomado la segunda lata de cerveza y sin darse cuenta comenzó a bostezar por sueño. Podía ver a su amigo todavía interesado en el programa de la TV. Como la lluvia todavía no se había detenido, hacía un poco de frío. Los ojos de Manumaru comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.


End file.
